


Oh, Princess.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [15]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn with some plot, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Teacher student au, bending over, bottom jy, for joyjoy ily, ive been deprived of jjp smuts so i wrote one, jb also calls jy 'baby boy', jb calls jy 'princess', jb is sadistic and jy is masochistic, jy sucks jb off, lapslock, porn with some feelings, student jy, teacher jb, thanks to lory for helping out aye, their age gap isnt that much sshhh, top jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: “it’s better than nothing!” jinyoung retorts. “at least i tried!”“tried?!” jaebum’s full-on pissed now, and jinyoung gulps again - but this time, it’s visible. “i can’t believe you.”“so what are you gonna do? those aremytest papers; notyours,” jinyoung says, rolling his eyes.“i’m going to punish you, that’s what,” jaebum growls lowly, and the next thing jinyoung knows is that his teacher’s lips are pressing roughly against his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahgabounce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/gifts).



> some other warnings: jaebum doesn't use lube as punishment.
> 
> please read all the tags before reading! if you are uncomfortable with any of them, then please do not proceed!

“jinyoung-ah, mr. im requests for your presence,” his friend, mark, says.

“now? but it’s not even lunch yet,” jinyoung mutters the last bit, furrowing his eyebrows.

he would usually meet up with mr. im during lunch break for free tutoring lessons, but it’s still around an hour before that time starts. jinyoung gulps slightly and quite inaudibly at a certain thought as to why mr. im could’ve requested for it to be _him_ , and not anyone else.

“what’s your next class?” mark suddenly asks.

“mr. im’s class, actually.” jinyoung bites his lip.

“oh, okay. see you later then!” and mark is off.

jinyoung walks a little bit faster than usual to mr. im’s classroom, knocking on the door a few times before entering slowly. he closes the door behind him before turning around to lock eyes with mr. im - or as he had allowed him to call him, _jaebum_.

“is there something you need help with?” jinyoung asks, disregarding the fact that jaebum is older than him, and he definitely needs to regard him with, at least, _hyung_. 

jaebum stands up from his seat and slams a few pieces of paper down on his desk, causing jinyoung to wince ever so slightly. jaebum has an angry expression, and jinyoung knows what’s coming next.

“ _what_ is _this_?” jaebum seethes, pointing at the evident ‘c’ mark on jinyoung’s test paper. “i _definitely_ taught you better than this. don’t you remember _anything_ i taught you almost every lunch break?!”

to tell you the truth, all that jinyoung had received from those countless free tutoring lessons during their lunch breaks is the growing crush he has on his teacher. jinyoung doesn’t answer jaebum but stays quiet instead, opting to look at the floor than meeting jaebum’s eyes.

“look at me,” jaebum orders, yet jinyoung doesn’t listen.

“i _said_ , look at me.” jinyoung yelps as jaebum grabs him by his wrist and pulls him closer to the latter. jaebum holds jinyoung’s chin up quite harshly, and jinyoung’s breathing hitches.

“what have you been doing all this time, _hm_? did you learn absolutely _nothing_ from our tutoring lessons?” jaebum asks, but jinyoung still doesn’t answer, although his cheeks are flushed pink due to their proximity.

“o-of course i learned something,” jinyoung stutters slightly. “if i didn’t, i wouldn’t be able to gain a ‘c’ on my test papers.”

“are you fucking kidding me?” jaebum asks angrily. “ _how_ can you be proud of getting ‘c’?!” 

“it’s better than nothing!” jinyoung retorts. “at least i tried!”

“ _tried_?!” jaebum’s full-on pissed now, and jinyoung gulps again - but this time, it’s visible. “i can’t believe you.”

“so what are you gonna do? those are _my_ test papers; not _yours_ ,” jinyoung says, rolling his eyes.

“i’m going to punish you, that’s what,” jaebum growls lowly, and the next thing jinyoung knows is that his teacher’s lips are pressing roughly against his own.

jaebum’s hand moves from supporting jinyoung’s chin to the back of the younger’s neck, while jinyoung’s hands make their way to jaebum’s chest; gripping jaebum’s shirt there. jinyoung allows a moan to slip out of his mouth when jaebum’s tongue meets his. jaebum breaks their kiss soon enough, much to jinyoung’s disappointment.

“as punishment, you have to suck your own teacher off throughout the next class. _don’t_ touch yourself, and _don’t_ make any sounds,” jaebum states. “if you break these rules, you’ll get punished even more.”

jinyoung lets out another moan as jaebum pulls him closer to his body, the older rocking his hips forward. jaebum walks a little and takes a seat on his chair before pulling jinyoung by his wrist. jinyoung is straddling jaebum now, and he can’t help but rock his hips down against the older, seemingly desperate for more friction.

“do you think you have the upper hand here, huh, _princess_?” jaebum growls, and jinyoung lets out a small, quite inaudible whimper.

“n-no, oh _god_ ,” jinyoung stutters, gripping both of jaebum’s shoulders. “ _j-jaebum_.”

jaebum thrusts his clothed erection upwards, meeting with jinyoung’s own hard-on. the friction causes both of them to groan lowly, and soon, jinyoung finds himself on his knees in front of jaebum; hidden to others’ eyes by jaebum’s desk.

jinyoung palms jaebum through his pants slightly, before opening the button and pulling the zipper down. he pulls jaebum’s boxers too, and he unconsciously licks his lips at the sight of jaebum’s quite erected dick.

_the bell rings._

“remember what i told you,” jaebum says, and that’s the last thing that leaves his mouth before numerous students start flooding the room.

once everyone’s seated as well as accounted for, jaebum starts his lesson with him still sitting on his chair. he’d usually stand up, but since jinyoung - his most favorite student in the world - is currently sucking him off right now, why would he?

“please open your textbooks to page 131,” jaebum instructs before he curses under his breath and mutters the next words - or more of moans - out. “fuck, _princess_.”

all of a sudden, a student perks up from his seat and looks at jaebum suspiciously. “are you alright, sir?” 

“i’m fine, now get back to reading,” jaebum says, and the student dismisses his suspicions quickly. “on that same page, you will see fifteen practices regarding equilibrium temperature. please write the questions on your notebook and answer them using black’s principle-”

jaebum curses mid-sentence and fists jinyoung’s hair from underneath the desk. _this is more of a punishment for him, and not for jinyoung, to be quite honest._

another student looks at him in worry. “sir, is everything alright?”

“ _yes_ , i am _fine_ ,” jaebum snaps. “now go do what i told all of you to do.”

the classroom emits some sounds, and jaebum leans back against his chair and closes his eyes shut, letting out an inaudible groan. jinyoung hollows his cheeks and continues to suck jaebum off, gradually increasing his speed. although, it seems that jinyoung has forgotten the first rule.

he wasn’t supposed to touch himself, and yet, here he is; he’s sucking jaebum off with great experience whilst palming his own erection through his jeans.

jaebum opens his eyes and sees it. he sees jinyoung disobeying his first rule; he sees his _princess_ practically _asking_ for more punishment.

jaebum tugs at a few of jinyoung’s strands, and jinyoung can’t help but let out a small gag at it. thankfully, the class is noisy enough for jinyoung’s previous sound to go unnoticed.

jaebum rolls his head back and shuts his eyes again, biting on his bottom lip harshly. he can feel the warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach, and not long after, he finally comes inside jinyoung’s mouth with a _very_ stifled, low groan. jinyoung lets out a small, delighted hum as he licks jaebum’s cock clean of his come and swallows it all in one, big gulp.

jinyoung darts his tongue out to lick around his mouth for any leftover come, and before they knew it, the bell rings again, signalling that it’s _finally_ time for their lunch break. the lesson before lunch is always the shortest, anyway.

once every student except for jinyoung are out of the classroom, jaebum stands up abruptly and pulls jinyoung upwards as well. he quickly locks the classroom door and closes the curtains, to make sure that no one can see them. once he’s done, he sits back down on his chair, and jinyoung climbs on top of him, successfully straddling him for the second time.

“how’d i taste, hm? have you learned your lesson yet?” jaebum asks, his hands trailing down from jinyoung’s hips to grope his ass.

“you tasted _amazing_ ,” jinyoung answers. “if this is what you call a _punishment_ , then i don’t know what a _reward_ is.”

“is that so, princess?” jaebum whispers in his ear, nibbling ever so slightly. “since you haven’t learned your lesson yet, i guess i’ll just have to punish you even more, then.”

jaebum pulls jinyoung forward for their lips to meet and their teeth to clash, his hands still marveling at how _soft_ and _wonderful_ jinyoung’s ass is. at some point during the kiss, jaebum had successfully managed to take jinyoung’s clothes off swiftly. jinyoung’s only left in his boxers, while jaebum still has his pants and boxers on, his shirt already long gone, tossed away somewhere.

jaebum moves one hand that was on jinyoung’s ass to palm against jinyoung’s erection, and is slightly ticked off when he finds out how _wet_ jinyoung is, and he’s pretty sure that isn’t caused by slick or precum.

jaebum pulls jinyoung’s boxers down and discards them somewhere on the floor, and is greeted by what he had expected. jinyoung’s cock is smeared messily with his come, obviously due to the younger touching himself whilst sucking jaebum off.

“you not only disobeyed me by touching yourself, but you _came_ too?” jaebum snarls, delivering a hard smack to jinyoung’s right asscheek.

“i-i’m sorry, i couldn’t help it,” jinyoung stutters, whimpering at the end. 

“i didn’t want to _punish_ you, but since you completely broke my rules, i just have to.” and the next thing jinyoung knows is that jaebum is _slamming_ his cock inside of him. 

“fuck!” jinyoung screams.

he wasn’t ready for the sudden stretch, and although he screams and cries for jaebum to _stop_ and _wait_ , the older doesn’t listen. instead, he keeps on thrusting and abusing jinyoung’s puckering hole. jinyoung has tears at the corner of his eyes, but he can’t hide the fact that he enjoys how _rough_ jaebum is being.

“does it hurt?” jaebum asks, but it’s not out of worry; he has a smirk on his face, and his tone is laced with lust.

“y-yes. fuck, _yes_. it fucking _hurts_ ,” jinyoung cries, gripping jaebum’s shoulders tightly. “ _jaebum_ , please, _wait_.”

“that wouldn’t be a punishment, now, would it?” jaebum asks, smirk still evident.

“p-please.” jinyoung, who for some reason decides to drop downwards in time with jaebum’s thrust, shouts and arches his back as jaebum hits his prostrate _right there._

“o-oh god,” jinyoung says shakily, his hips trembling as jaebum holds his thighs down firmly whilst angling his thrust a little, getting deeper inside of jinyoung.

“does it feel good?” jaebum asks with a deep voice.

“yes! fuck, yes!” jinyoung answers with his eyes shut close in pure pleasure.

“wrong answer.” and the next thing jinyoung knows is that jaebum’s pinching the tip of his cock, and he’s unable to come.

“n-no, please let go,” jinyoung says. “please. please, please, _please_. i’m going to come soon.”

“well, you _can’t_ ,” jaebum smirks. “doesn’t that feel _good_?”

“no!” jinyoung nearly sobs through. “ _jaebum_ , it _hurts_. please.”

“there you go, princess. you’ve got the right answer.” jaebum finally lets go of jinyoung’s tip, and jinyoung arches and rolls his head back as he comes onto both of their chests.

jinyoung’s thighs tremble once he’s done coming, but he knows jaebum isn’t satisfied yet. jinyoung takes in a deep breath and lets it go, before he starts to bounce up and down on jaebum’s cock. jaebum lets out an unexpected groan, his hands immediately moving to grip jinyoung’s waist.

jinyoung continues to ride jaebum even with all the overstimulation, although quite sloppily. jaebum then decides that this isn’t enough, so he lifts jinyoung up, turns him around and presses him against his desk. jinyoung’s hands curl into fists as he awaits his next punishment.

he releases a strangled whine when he feels a sharp pain being delivered to his ass. jaebum is spanking him, yes, but not with his hand - with a _ruler._

“when’s your birthday, princess?” jaebum suddenly asks.

“t-twenty second of september,” jinyoung answers, and he soon feels one of jaebum’s large hands on his ass again, rubbing circles on it.

“count to twenty-two, then, princess,” jaebum instructs, immediately delivering the first smack.

“a-ah! one.”

“two!”

“ _fuck_! three.”

and jinyoung continues to count to twenty-two, just like what jaebum wanted him to do. on the twenty second one though, he had expected a smack, but instead, jaebum _slams_ right into him again, his hole greedily sucking jaebum’s whole length in.

jinyoung bites his bottom lip and grips the desk tightly as jaebum fucks into him vigorously. from the corners of his eyes, he sees the ruler placed back onto its place, and he moans a little louder. jinyoung feels like he’s on cloud nine, with jaebum’s grip on his hips so mean and his two previous orgasms in mind.

jinyoung feels the familiar warmth at the pit of his stomach, and he looks over his shoulder at jaebum with half-lidded eyes. jaebum looks at him back and leans forward to place a passionate kiss on jinyoung’s lips, swallowing a few of the younger’s moans down his throat.

jaebum knows that jinyoung is close; _he_ is too. so, he stops his thrusts for a while to flip jinyoung over, his back now resting against the desk. jaebum then goes back to thrusting, but this time, he holds jinyoung’s gaze with him. he moves one of his hands to brush jinyoung’s bangs away from his sweaty forehead, and there’s an odd, domestic feeling to it, but jaebum dismisses the thought quickly.

he leans forward again and dives his head downwards. he starts to prepper kisses all over jinyoung’s face, and jinyoung lets out a little breathy chuckle in between his moans. he starts trailing his tongue from jinyoung’s jaw to his collarbones, and soon enough, his right nipple. jaebum licks at it, and he can feel jinyoung’s thighs trembling.

he uses both of his hands to place jinyoung’s legs over his shoulder and hold them there, allowing him better access to his deep thrusts. he licks jinyoung’s right nipple for a while more before moving onto his left, and jinyoung lets out a strangled high-pitched moan when jaebum lightly bites on it.

“a-ah, jaebum,” jinyoung moans out, his fists nearly turning white at how hard he’s gripping them. he’s _so close_ , he could burst any moment now.

“i know, princess. i know,” jaebum whispers, and it sends an unfamiliar feeling to surge throughout jinyoung’s body. “come for me, princess. scream my name. tell me who you belong to.”

“fuck, _jaebum_ , i belong to you!” jinyoung cries, and the both of them come at the same time.

jaebum has his cock buried deep inside jinyoung’s hole, releasing his warm come inside the latter. maybe a little too much, because some are dripping out. jinyoung’s cock lays limp on his stomach after his third orgasm, already too tired for another round. jaebum breathes heavily and chuckles lightly before he places a chaste kiss on jinyoung’s forehead.

jaebum detaches himself from jinyoung, and the latter whimpers as jaebum’s come continues to trickle down from his hole. jaebum opens one of his drawers for some tissues to clean jinyoung and himself up. jaebum throws the tissues to the trash bin and helps jinyoung into his previous pair of boxers and pants. jaebum takes out a spare shirt and helps jinyoung wear it, the simple black shirt exposing his pretty collarbones.

jaebum wears his previous clothes too; a few of the top buttons still left opened. jinyoung, although with some difficulty, makes his way to stand in front of jaebum. he raises both of his hands from his sides to button two of jaebum’s buttons, and his hands rest on jaebum’s chest once he’s done.

“can’t make people link two and two together, now, can we?” jinyoung asks with a soft tone. “but, uhm, if you want, can i come over to your apartment?”

jaebum raises an eyebrow at this. “why?”

“i-i just want to cuddle with you,” jinyoung mutters, blushing deeply. “it’s fine if you don’t want to, i mean-”

“no, jinyoung. it’s okay,” jaebum cuts him off, a small smile on his lips. “i’ll tell them you’re not feeling well. i’ll drive you, and we can cuddle later. i’m one of the best teachers here anyway, so they’ll let me off.”

jinyoung’s cheeks are still dusted with a cherry red, but jaebum doesn’t have much time to admire his cute _princess_ before jinyoung quickly pecks him on the lips chastely.

“can you carry me? i’m tired,” jinyoung pouts, and jaebum’s stomach flips. “no thanks to _someone_.”

“you asked for it, princess,” jaebum shrugs it off, but nonetheless does what jinyoung wants.

he carries jinyoung bridal-style, and is not surprised to find jinyoung’s weight as light as a feather. they go to the principal’s office, and the principal nods in understanding - or at least what she knows of, anyway. jaebum helps jinyoung sit on the passenger’s seat while he himself takes the driver’s seat.

jaebum takes ahold of jinyoung’s hand and brings it up to place a light kiss on it. “are you ready, baby boy?”

“why wouldn’t i be?” jinyoung asks, a smile on his face.

once they reach jaebum’s apartment, jaebum carries jinyoung once more. jaebum closes his apartment’s door with his foot and gently places jinyoung on his bed, before climbing into it as well. the both of them rest on opposite sides; jaebum’s arms wrapped around jinyoung’s waist and jinyoung’s hands resting against jaebum’s chest. jinyoung snuggles closer, sighing in contentment.

jinyoung raises his head a little to look at jaebum, and jaebum can’t help but to place a few soft kisses on his lips repeatedly. jinyoung giggles, and jaebum thinks that it’s the cutest sound he has ever heard in his entire life.

jaebum knows that what they’re doing is dangerous - whatever that’s happening between the two of them. there will be consequences, he knows that, but he isn’t one to take a risk he already knows isn’t worth. jinyoung isn’t a risk, however; jinyoung is a _miracle_ , and jaebum thanks the heavens deeply for his presence in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS SO FUCKING DEPRIVED OF JJP SMUTS THAT I FINALLY PLACED MY FOOT DOWN AND DECIDED TO GET MY LAZY ASS ON DOCS TO WRITE ONE MYSELF.
> 
> leave kudos/comments if you want, they're always highly appreciated! thank you for reading ♡


End file.
